Search and Rescue : A Calzona story
by capshawfan1981
Summary: What happens when your life is suddenly turned upside down and you find yourself stuck with someone you swore you would hate for all eternity? On a flight to a conference, the surgical staff of grey/sloan memorial surviva a plane crash and are not found for quite some time... read to find out more...
1. Chapter 1

SEARCH AND RESCUE: THE LONG JOURNEY

CHAPTER 1

"The conferences will last 3 days, and I expect each and every one of you to be present and participate in the exercises. It will only make your ability to be a doctor that much stronger. Do I make myself clear?" Chief Webber said to the filled conference room. "Just because you two are interns, doesn't mean that I don't expect the same from you as I do from my attendings. The things you will learn there will be vital to your learning. And I will grill you over what you learn, Karev." He said, squinting his eyes and looking straight at the young intern. Karev slumped down in his chair, trying his best to avoid the stares that everyone was now giving him. "Yes sir." He mumbled.

"Excuse me, Chief?" Cristina said, raising her hand. "Yes Yang? What is it now?" The chief asked, knowing that she was most likely going to attempt to get out of going on this trip, as she had been for the past 3 days since they found out they were going. "I was wondering, if one of the doctors that are expected to be on this trip… if they were to umm, get sick… would they be excused fro—""Hold it right there Yang. If I have to send you on a bed, with IV poles attached to your body, I will. So don't test me." Webber said. Yang didn't attempt to argue any further. Instead she crossed her arms and now mirrored Karev's slouch.

"If there is nothing else we need to discuss, then I have someone to introduce. This person will be joining you on your trip, and once you all return, she will become the new head of Pediatrics. She just moved here from John's Hopkins and was greatly recommended. I want you to all welcome Dr. Arizona Robbins to our team." Everyone turned to look at the person that was entering the room. Callie was busy looking down at her phone, and not paying attention. It wasn't until Mark kicked her under the table that she jerked her head up just in time to see a beautiful blonde walk into the room.

"Dr. Robbins, meet the staff. This is Dr. Alex Karev and Dr. Jo Wilson. They will be on your service. Dr. Owen Hunt, trauma. Dr. Cristina Yang, Cardio. Dr. Derek Sheppard, and his wife Dr. Meredith Grey, Neuro, Dr. Mark Sloan, plastics and his wife Dr. Lexie Grey, plastics. And last but not least, Dr. Callie Torres, Ortho." "Hello." Arizona said before everyone stood to shake her hand and offer their welcome's. Callie stood back and was the last person to approach the new doctor. "Hi, I'm Callie. Welcome to Seattle Grace." Callie said, extending her hand to shake the blondes. "It's nice to meet you Callie." Arizona said with a dimpled smile.

"Ok, well now that everyone has met, let's get to work people. I expect you to have your departments under control before you all leave tomorrow. I need things to run as smoothly as possible in your absences." Webber said before exiting the room and everyone leaving to head towards their different departments.

Mark kissed Lexie before she walked off with Cristina and Meredith and then approached Callie. "Damn. I never thought ped's could look so good." He said with a laugh, staring at the blonde. Reaching up and smacking him on the back of the head Callie said, "Geez Mark. You're married for Christ's sake. Stop perving on the Ped's doctor." Mark rubbed the back of his head and looked at his friend. He knew her better than anyone else so all he did was laugh at her comment. "Give me a break Cal. I can see right through your little act. You are checking her out just as much, if not more, than I am. Admit it. You think she's hot." Callie laughed a fake laugh, and rolled her eyes. "Grow up man child. Let's go get some coffee. I still have a headache from the gallon of liquor we drank last night." "So, how did it go with that redhead anyway? I saw her doing the walk of shame at 6am this morning. Did you even go to sleep at all?" Callie rubbed her forehead. She had drank entirely too much the previous night and only small blurs of things between herself and the girl from the bar.

"It was alright… I think. I mean, we were both so wasted that neither of us seemed to know what the hell we were doing. But it's not like it matters. I don't plan on seeing her again anyway." Mark laughed; he knew his best friend was famous for one thing. "Yeah, your one time rule. The old hit it and quit it routine. One day you're going to meet someone that will change the whole game on you Torres. You just watch." Mark put his arm around Callie's shoulder and they continued to walk. Unknown to them both, the new doctor had been watching and listening to their conversation from only a few steps behind them. She had instantly formed her opinion of both doctors. A player and a retired player, she thought to herself. Luckily she had Carley in her life. Sure, she wasn't in love with her.. but she could eventually be. Carley was easy to be around, and had a great sense of humor. Not to mention the insanely talented things she could do in bed. Arizona smiled to herself just thinking about the many nights she had shared rolling in the sheets with her girlfriend. Sure, she wasn't in love… but she was most definitely in lust with the girl. And who knew…. Maybe one day… one day she could fall in love with Carley. She was great and Arizona truly enjoyed their time together. There was no way in hell she would ever get wrapped up in the mix with Dr. Callie Torres. Nope. She had already made a mental note to avoid the woman like the plague. Sure, she was hot. Probably hotter than any woman she had met previously in her life, but Arizona was no fool. She was certain the Latina knew she was gorgeous and most likely used that to her advantage during her hunt. Yep. Callie Torres was a lesbian vampire. But she would be the one trophy that would never sit on her mantle.

The elevator opened and she stepped in behind the dynamic duo. "Dr. Robbins." Mark began. "We were just headed to grab a coffee. Would you care to join us?" He asked. Arizona offered a fake smile before saying, "Thanks for the offer Dr. Sloan, but I am headed to meet my girlfriend before getting some paperwork done." Mark didn't miss the look of disappointment on his best friends face when the blonde mentioned her girlfriend. He knew that Callie wasn't really a player. Deep down he knew the real Callie Torres. The one who was a hopeless romantic but had her heart broken into a million pieces when her ex decided to go back to the safety of a heterosexual world. He hoped that one day she would meet another woman who could put the broken woman back together.

"Why don't you and your girlfriend join us then?" Mark asked, earning a 'shut the hell up' look from Callie. "No thank you Dr. Sloan. We prefer to order from the little organic bakery down the street." "She's one of those kinds of lesbians." Callie whispered loud enough so the blonde could purposely hear her. "And what kind of lesbian is that Dr. Torres?" The annoyed blonde asked, facing Callie, her hands on her hips. "The 'save the world, one recycled plastic bottle at a time' type. I bet one of both of you drive a Prius." Callie said with air quotes and a smirk. She had to admit the blonde looked rather cute when she was mad. "For your information I do happen to own a Prius. It is great for the environment and excellent on gas mileage." Before Callie could get out another word, the elevator doors opened on the cafeteria floor. "Let's go Dr. Evil. Say goodbye to Mother Earth." Mark said, pulling his friend out before she could say any more. "Can you believe Mrs. Perfect? Seriously. Who does she think she is?" Callie said, but Mark only laughed.

"Hey you." Arizona says before leaning down and kissing her girlfriend hello. "Have you been waiting long?" "No, I just got here and ordered. How was the meet and greet with your new co-workers?" Carley asked. "Ha!" Arizona laughed, taking a sip of her coffee Carley had already ordered for her. "That great huh?" "Oh they seem nice. Everyone there was very welcoming. But one doctor has already rubbed me the wrong way. She's a real piece of work." "She shouldn't be rubbing you in any way." Carley said with a wink. "Don't even worry babe. Callie Torres is the last woman I would ever—" "Wait. Calliope Torres? She works with you?" Carley asked, shock spread across her face. "Ughh, do I want to know how you know who Callie is? Tell me you haven't—" "I don't know her very well. During college I went to Miami beach for spring break and my friend Sam hooked up with her. They spent the entire week together. Then when we went back to New York, they stayed in touch for a long time. Callie was the most romantic person Sam had ever met. She was always getting flowers or gifts from Callie. She came to visit Sam a few times, but I never met her more than maybe three times. They were always off in their own little world." Carley explained.

"You have got to be talking about a different Callie. This woman is not some romantic, sweet person. She's horrible." Arizona said, refusing to believe that Callie could even have a heart. "I doubt there are that many Calliope Torres' out there babe. It's not very popular of a name." Carley said with a laugh. "So what happened between her and your friend?" Arizona asked, curiosity getting the best of her. "I don't know. I know Sam started seeing some girl from our psych class and then I never heard about Callie again. I never really got an explanation about their breakup." "That's odd. Callie probably cheated on her. That wouldn't surprise me. She doesn't seem to be the faithful type." "I'm not sure really. But I know that Sam never had anything bad to say about Callie besides the fact that she lived entirely too far away. Sam was the 'I want it and I want it right now' type. She was dead set against making a long distance relationship work, even though Callie practically moved heaven and earth for her."

"Well, I can tell you that the sweet, romantic girl that your friend used to date is no longer there. I overheard them talking about her latest conquest. She's a womanizing, player. And this trip cannot be over fast enough so I can get back to work and be able to avoid her." Arizona sipped her coffee, looking everyone in the room besides her girlfriend. Carley watcher her girlfriend. She knew that Arizona disliked Callie, that much was beyond obvious, but she could also sense something else. Something she couldn't quite put her finger on. Callie had gotten under Arizona's skin, but Carley couldn't be certain that it was in a bad way. Deciding to change the subject, she talked about her morning and Arizona seemed to lighten up.

Back at the hospital, Callie was sitting in her office, going over some paperwork on one of her most complicated upcoming surgeries when there was a knock at her door. Looking up she sees Lexie Grey standing in the doorway. "Hey little Grey. What can I do for you?" She asks. "You do know I'm married to Mark right? You were at the wedding, remember? You could call me Lexie, Dr. Grey, or hell… even Dr. Sloan, but little Grey? Really?" Lexie said faster than Callie had ever heard her speak. "Whoa, whoa Lex, slow down. What's up?" Callie had a hangover and didn't have time to try to and understand the workings of Lexie Grey.. Sloan.. Dr. Grey.. oh whatever. Lexie sat down in the chair across from Callie and pulled out a paper. "This is Tina Marshal. She is a special case from Mercy west. I was hoping that you could take a look at—" "Wait. Lexie, I know you have this heart of gold, I will save the world thing going on, and I love you for that. I do. But right now, I have so much on my plate that there is no way I can taking on anything else. The chief is already on my ass for it. I'm sorry, really I am. But I just can't handle anything else right now."

"Oh. I was only asking because some lady named Samantha Bennet asked for you specifically. Her and daughter, Tina, flew here from—" "New York." Callie said softly. Lexie tilted her head to the side, confused at how Callie knew this person. "Yeah. From New York. So you know who she is?" Lexie asked curiously. Callie sat up straight, and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "Oh, uh, yeah. I know her. Back from my senior year at College. We um, kind of dated or whatever." Callie tried to play it off easily, hoping to avoid anymore personal questions from Lexie. "Let me see her file." Callie reached across the desk to accept the paper from Lexie. "Let me look this over and I'll we can go over it once we get back from the trip." Lexie nodded and stood to walk out of the room. She wasn't sure who this Samantha woman was, but she knew that Callie's face changed instantly upon hearing the name. She watched Callie for a moment and then disappeared behind the doorway. 

Callie pushed herself back from her desk and looked up at the ceiling. She wasn't sure what she was going to do, but she was suddenly his with a brick wall of memories and emotions.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"Torres, I swear if you aren't ready in the next 10 seconds you are going to have to find your own ride." Mark called out from the living room. Moments later Callie appeared from her bedroom, her luggage in tow. "I'm ready." "You had 3 days to pack for this trip. Why did you wait until the very last minute to do it?" "I was busy Mark. Let's go." Callie said, walking passed the taller man as if she had been the one waiting.

Once they were checked in and passed security, they walked over to the terminal to join the other doctors. Callie noticed Arizona sitting off to the side with earphones in her ear, talking on her cellphone to what she assumed to be her girlfriend. She looked away when the blonde made eye contact and sat down next to Cristina and Meredith.

"You look like a hot mess Cristina. What's up with you?" Callie asked. Cristina pulled down her sunglasses and glared back at her. "She was up late. She got paged in to help on a surgery and didn't get much sleep." Meredith answered for her. "Much sleep? Ha! Try no sleep. When I got home, Owen had our bags packed and loaded into the car. So I plan to power nap the entire flight." The angry Asian woman said. "Alright then." Callie reached into her bag and pulled out her book 'The Golden Finch'. She read a few pages before they started announcing for the passengers to begin boarding. Callie had paid the difference on her ticket to upgrade to first class in hopes of not having to sit anywhere near the blonde doctor, but when she located her seat she cursed under her breath. Of course her luck would be this fucked up, because when she looked at the seat and row numbers, then double and triple checked it, she saw that low and behold she would be riding to the conference right next to the one and only person she had hoped to avoid on this flight. "Shit." The blonde mumbled, but it didn't go unheard by Callie. "You can say that again." Callie said back, throwing her bag into the overhead compartment and plopping down in her seat. "Excuse me, ma'am." Arizona called to the flight attendant. "Yes? Can I help you?" The woman asked. "Is it possible that I could switch seats with someone?" Arizona asked. Callie rolled her eyes and laughed sarcastically. "I'm sorry, but the airlines policy prohibits the switching of seats after boarding. Is something wrong with your seat?" The woman asked politely. "No. Never mind. This is fine." Once the woman walked away, Callie finally spoke. She turned to look at Arizona, trying to stay calm through her annoyance. "What is your freakin' problem? All I have ever said to you is 'hello', and yet I have somehow been added to your shit list. How exactly is that?" Callie asked. "Women like you get on my last nerve." The blonde replied. This really pushed Callie's button. "Women like me? And what kind of woman am I?" Arizona turned and looked Callie straight in the eyes. "I overheard your little conversation with Dr. Sloan. About how much of a 'player' you are. I choose to not associate with people like you. I have met the wham, bam, thank you ma'am type before. And they make me sick. You make women fall for you and once you seal the deal, you are gone faster than they can get dressed and ask if they can see you again." Pulling her head back as if she had been slapped, Callie said, "I don't know what you think you know, but you don't know a damn thing about me. But for your information you are way off base. Just because I'm not married with 2.5 kids, or living with someone wearing matching commitment rings, doesn't make me some evil, heart breaking womanizer. You don't know me just because you overheard a conversation. Also, if you knew Mark, you would know that he is a horrible gossip. He plays anything up to make it sound dirtier than it even remotely was. So take a step down from your judgment pedestal." "You're right. I don't know you, and outside of the hopefully minimal amount of time working together, I hope I don't get to know you." Arizona fired back.

Callie sat there, her jaw dropped at a loss for words. Well that wasn't true. She could think of plenty of things to say, but none of them would be even remotely nice. "That's fine, Arizona. You got it."

Both women turned in their seats, moving way from one another as much as physically possible in the small space. Callie reached into her bag and pulled out her book, flipping it open to the page she needed and started to read. Arizona looked over and her eyes went wide. "You're reading that book?" She said, unable to help herself. "Well it would appear so. But you know… it doesn't have enough pictures of pop ups as I would like." Callie replied sarcastically. "Why?" She added. "I am reading the same exact book. Look." "Well would you look at that. I guess we have something in common after all." Callie said before turning her attention back to her book. Arizona didn't say a word; she just found her place and started to read.

About an hour into the flight, Arizona had fallen asleep and her head fell over onto Callie's shoulder. Even though Callie debated waking or nudging the blonde, she had to admit that Arizona looked extremely cute with her lips slightly parted. It almost looked like she was smiling. Callie found herself imagining the things that the sleeping woman could be dreaming about. But she quickly shook those thought away when she remembered how rude she was only a short time ago.

The flight attendant came around and offered pillows and blankets, and Callie accepted the blanket before draping it across Arizona's body. The way the blonde had been curled up led her to believe that she was indeed cold. The movement slightly stirred Arizona and she woke up to find the blanket across her body. She also realized she had been sleeping on Callie. Why didn't she move me? Or cover me with a blanket. I've been nothing but rude to her. Arizona thought to herself. "Sorry for falling asleep on you. And for uh, covering me and all. I appreciate it." "You're welcome. I'm going to go to the restroom. I didn't want to wake you. You were pretty out of it." Callie said. "Oh I'm sorry." Callie offered a small smile and stood to go. Once inside she stood at the small sink and splashed some cold water on her face. She couldn't shake this weird feeling she had whenever Arizona spoke to her. She couldn't explain it, but she felt….something. She reached for the door handle when suddenly the lights went out. "What the…" she said to no one. They came back on long enough for her to open the door before they flickered off and on again. A loud 'BOOM' made the plane shake and everyone screamed. Callie was grabbing onto the sides of the seats as she struggled to get into hers. The pilot's voice filled the air. "Attention all passengers. We are having some engine problems and have to prepare for an emergency landing. Please secure your seatbelts and remain seated." This only fueled the panic of every person on board. Callie threw herself into her seat and strapped herself in. Arizona was already in panic mode. She was holding onto her seatbelt with a death grip. Callie looked down and saw that the blonde's knuckles were solid white and then looked up as the two women locked eyes. "We're going to be alright. Just stay calm." Callie said, giving her best attempt at sounding as if she believed her own words.

Another loud noise followed by the lights going pitch black set Callie into a near panic attack. "I don't want to die Callie." Arizona said into the black space. "I don't want to die." She repeated. Callie could hear the terror in her voice. She reached across in the dark and laced her fingers with Arizona's. Squeezing tightly she said, "We're not going to die. We are not dying. Do you hear me?" Arizona placed her other hand over the top of Callie's and closed her eyes. She prayed that Callie was right. "I hear you." She forced out. The sounds of people screaming, wires popping and sparking filled the air. The airplane was descending at an extremely fast speed. Then suddenly wind seemed to fill the plane. Then the plane hit… Everything went silent.

Callie woke, the sound of an engine fan filling the air. Wires shooting sparks made flashes of light so she could make out the fact that half of the airplane was missing. She couldn't see much else, but a few soft cries rang out. She pulled off her seat belt and reached into her bag for her cellphone. Once she found it, she turned on the flashlight app and turned to look at Arizona. There was blood all over her face, and she wasn't moving. Callie couldn't see exactly where the blood was coming from. "Arizona. Answer me. Come on." She said, shaking her only to have the blonde's body remain limp. "Come on, Wake up." Callie said as she placed her ear against Arizona's chest and grabbed her wrist to check for a pulse. "Arizona, please wake up." The smell of smoke was becoming too great, and Callie was already growing dizzy from the fumes. She knew if she didn't get them away from the plane, they would die for sure. After another failed attempt at waking Arizona, she fought to unhook the blonde's seatbelt. It was jammed and no matter how hard she fought, it couldn't unbuckle. Looking around for something to pry the belt, she found a piece of sharp metal that had come off the side of the plane. Climbing back over the rubble, she took the sharp object and began to saw off the seat belt. Once the belt was off, she pulled Arizona's limp body into her arms and struggled to carry her out of the smoking airplane. Once she was at a safe distance, she ran back to the airplane to search for any survivors. She felt tears running down her face after each person she had found to be dead. All the cries and moans were no longer there. Survival instincts kicking in, she managed to grab hers and Arizona's bags and take them back to where she had left Arizona.

When she had made it back to her side, she found the blonde was moaning. "Arizona, can you hear me? Squeeze my hand if you can hear me." Callie begged. Finally she felt the woman squeeze her hand faintly. "Open your eyes for me. Please Arizona." Slowly blue eyes fluttered open and Callie let out a deep breath. "You're going to be okay. You're ok. Where are you hurting? Can you talk?" "M-my leg. It h-hurts so b-ba-bad." She stuttered out as she reached down towards her leg. Callie shined the light to her phone down to see the blood seeping out of the woman's pants. She ripped the material and gasped when the sight before her met her eyes. Arizona was losing blood at a deadly rate. Callie pulled her belt off and tied it just above the cut. Arizona screamed in pain as Callie secured the makeshift tourniquet. "I'm so sorry." Callie said, brushing bloody blonde hair away from blue eyes. "You need to rest." Arizona didn't argue. She was exhausted from losing so much blood and practically passed out in Callie's arms.

Callie pulled her close and checked her phone only to find it had no service. She prayed that her friends were alive, and that they had somehow managed to survive the crash too. She wanted to go search for them, but she couldn't leave Arizona. Not in her critical state. She was exhausted and was pretty sure she had a concussion. Much against her will, her body surrendered to the trauma and she too passed out. She knew at first light she had to find her friends, but right now, in the pitch black of night, she had to stay with Arizona. So they clung to each other for dear life. She and Arizona had been nearly enemies, but right here and right now… they just may be all the other has left. So they would have to put their differences aside and work together if they had any hopes of surviving... whatever this is. Callie didn't know what was going to happen to them, but dying this way was not how she planned on going. And she would be damned if she let Arizona go this way either. No, Callie Torres had always been a fighter, and she wasn't about to stop being one now. Not when she needed to be strong for herself and for Arizona. Knowing she had someone there depending on her, gave her strength to push through any feelings of giving up. She needed to be strong for herself, and for the blonde that needed her.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Callie woke from the sun shining brightly over her face. The pounding in her head made the brightness of the sun excruciating. For a moment she almost forgot where she was, but reality quickly set in. 'Arizona' she said quietly. She turned over as fast as she could and found a sight before her that made her feel as though she needed to vomit. Arizona was lying on her side, blood stained hair stuck to her face. Callie's eyes scanned the woman's body and her doctor instincts kicked in. "Arizona? Can you hear me?" She tried. "It hurts." The woman whined. "I know. I'm going to move you to some shade so I can clean you up and see how badly you are hurt. Here. Put your arm around my neck." Callie pulled her arm over her shoulder and counted to three before lifting her. "OHhhhhhhhh!" Arizona screamed out. The pain rushing through her body from her leg was too much to bear. Her body went limp in Callie's arms, but the woman was strong enough to hold her. Callie took in their surroundings, trying to find a safe, dry place to put Arizona while she went in search of her friends. She found a small tree that cast off enough shade, and a soft patch of grass. To her right, there was a beach and she could see water for as far as her eyes could see. It looked as if they had landed in the middle of nowhere. How did we even get here? She thought to herself. They should have never even crossed an ocean. She shook her head, unable to even think about that right now. She sat Arizona down, and began to collect some giant leaves to make some sort of padding for her. "Ho-how bad is i-it?" Arizona asked, lifting her leg with her hands, whining in pain. Callie squatted down in front of her, pulling the material back once more, and looked at her leg. "I don't know yet. I'm going to go back to the plane and see if I can find some bottled water, and hopefully a first aid kit. I'll be right back." Callie explained. Arizona reached out quickly, gripping Callie's shirt with intense horror. "Please don't leave me Callie. Please don't." She begged, tears forming in her eyes. Reaching up and cupping the blondes cheek, Callie said, "I will be right back. I promise you. I will not leave you. I will be back before you even know it." Arizona nodded and shook her head up and down quickly. "Ok." She whispered.

Callie squeezed Arizona's hand and stood up. "I'll be quick." She said before walking towards the plane. Or half of the plane any way. The sparks had stopped, and the engine fan was no longer making noise. The smell of what she assumed was just fuel burned her lungs as she breathed. Several people were lifeless in their seats. A few spread on the floor. She had to turn away as she emptied the contents of her stomach. Wiping her face, she continued on. She climbed to the front of the plane, to the cock pit, and looked for the radio. When she found it, she pressed the button and spoke. "Hello? Can anyone hear me? Hello? We need help!" she begged. But there were no sounds. Dead silence filled the air. She threw the radio receiver down and went looking for supplies. She found a few things she would need to make a splint for Arizona and some bottled water. She grabbed all the snacks she could find before stuffing them in a bag. One by one she went through the other passenger's luggage and found some medicine that a few people had. Luckily she found both antibiotics and pain medicine, knowing that Arizona would most likely need them both. Reaching for some pillows and blankets she left the plane to go back to Arizona. The sky was getting dark with clouds, and Callie knew that they would have to find a better place for shelter before the storm hit.

Throwing the stuff down, she knelt down by Arizona. "How are you feeling?" She asked, genuinely concerned. "I'm ok. Is anyone… is anyone else alive?" She asked, unsure of if she wanted to hear the answer or not. Callie just shook her head. She was a wreck on the inside, worrying about her friends. She wanted to go search for them badly, but she if she even cam e close to mentioning she was going to look, Arizona would practically freak out with worry. "We need to find better shelter. There's a storm coming and I don't think we will be safe out here. I'm going to look around, see if maybe there's somewhere we can be. I don't really want to stay inside the wreckage, but..." "No, I don't either. You go, and I'll wait here... obviously." Arizona said. "Ok, but here. You need to take this. Its antibiotics and we need to get them in your system before the chance of infection set in. Here's some water." Callie handed her the medicine and a bottle of water. "I have some pain medicine, but I think we should wait until we find a place to wait out the weather before I give it to you. If it knocks you out, I won't be able to move you very easily."

Once she had taken the medicine, Callie took off at a light jog and searched for a safe haven. On the edge of the sand, she saw a cave. Walking inside she saw that it wasn't very large, but would easily work for them for the time being. It would keep them dry and hopefully safe until help would come. She pulled a few branches over to have enough dry wood to make a fire if needed. She had found a few lighters and some matches on the plane and they would come in handy to make fires. Dusting her hands off, she walked back towards Arizona. "I found a cave over there." Callie pointed towards the beach. "It will keep us safe until we can figure out a plan, or until someone comes looking for us. I'm going to help you, and then I'll come back for our stuff."

Callie knelt down, once again placing Arizona's arm over her shoulders and helping her stand. Arizona looked around at their surroundings while they hopped over to the cave. Wreckage was everywhere, but there were no survivors in sight. "Jesus." Arizona said, taking in the sight before her. "I know. It's horrible." Callie said, struggling to keep Arizona standing upright. After what felt like forever, they were inside. Callie propped Arizona up on a rock before sprinting back to get their bags and blankets. She spread the blanket down on the leaves she had put down and threw some pillows down. "Here. You should lie down. You need to keep your leg elevated, it will—""I know. I'm a doctor too, remember?" Arizona said, interrupting Callie. She noticed that Callie kind of flinched at her words. While Callie was setting up their supplies, Arizona bit her bottom lip, silently debating with herself before reaching out and taking Callie by the hand.

"Thank you Callie. For everything. For saving me and doing all of this." She motioned towards their supplies and the cave. "You have been so nice to me, even after I was such a bitch to you." Arizona said. Callie laughed and smiled. "You weren't the only person who was being a bitch. And you're welcome. I don't mind helping you, really. I know you would do the same for me." "Since we are going to be spending so much time together, maybe we could call a truce." Arizona suggested and for the first time Callie saw her genuinely smile. Her dimples were out, even though she knew the blonde was in a great deal of pain. "I would like that." Callie replied. The sound of thunder clapped through the air. The winds were getting stronger and they could see the trees blowing outside of the cave walls. "It looks like the storm is going to be pretty bad. I need to clean your wound. I got these." Callie said, holding up a bag full of the small bottles of liquor they serve on the airplane. "This vodka will work as a great sterilizer. It's going to burn like hell, but it will do the job. And we need to keep it clean or we will have a whole other set of problems to deal with." Arizona looked down at her leg, not looking forward to the pain she was about to endure, but she would gladly take the pain over the risk of losing her leg. "Take these first." Callie said, handing her a couple of the pain pills she had found earlier. "I'll wait a few minutes before starting, so the medicine can kick in."

She took a seat next to the blonde on the blanket and reached for a bottle of water. Her headache was easing somewhat and she closed her eyes for a moment, leaning back against the rock wall. "Do you think anyone will find us in here? I mean…. If any one survived." Arizona said. "Once the storm clears, I'm going to go searching for signs of survivors. I need to build some sort of S.O.S. signal incase any airplanes come looking for us."

After a few minutes, the medicine started to kick in, and Arizona was feeling no pain. She grabbed one of the small bottles of wine, cracked it open and took a big swig. "Uh, you shouldn't drink while taking those pain pills." Callie began to say. "But you already know that." She added as she watched Arizona swallow the last drop of wine and toss the tiny bottle to the side. "At this point, I needed that." The blonde said, wiping her mouth. "I'm ready." Callie nodded and stood up. She grabbed the things she would need to make a splint, and got to work. Even though she was doped up, the pain was great and a few moans and tears escaped her. "I'm sorry. I'm almost finished. Hang in there." Callie said supportively. "Ahhhh!" Arizona yelled as Callie tightened the belt once more around her leg that now had a splint on it. "I am going to keep an eye on your circulation, but I think you will be ok. There isn't any nerve damage from what I see, and the break was clean. It's going to hurt like a bitch for a while, but the pain will subside. You need to eat something, or you're going to feel sick from—" "The meds. I know. Thank you Callie. Really." Arizona said, locking eyes with brown. "You're nothing like I thought you were. You are kind, and caring. I wouldn't even be alive without you. I don't know how I will ever repay you. I would die out here if you weren't with me. I could never survive this. Who knows, we may still die out here, but thank you. From the bottom of my heart."

The sky had grown dark, and the flashes of light from the storm were all that lit up the sky. Callie dug through the bag and pulled out some of the food she had found. "We can eat this for now." She said. The temperature dropped almost instantly as the storm picked up. It was cold enough that Callie started to shiver. "Here, come sit with me. We can share the blanket and our body heat will help keep each other warm." Arizona lifted the blanket and patted the space next to her for Callie to sit. She didn't hesitate to accept the offer as she was indeed cold. Once she was under the cover, Arizona snuggled up against her, and rested her head on Callie's shoulder much like she had when she was sleeping on the airplane. "Is this ok?" She asked, lifting her head slightly to look into Callie's eyes. The truth was, Callie suddenly couldn't imagine anywhere else she would rather be in this very moment. Being next to Arizona, it just felt so right. "It's fine." Callie said, pretending to not really care either way. They would wait out the storm, and then they had to start getting some sort of plan in motion. "The thunder filled the air like it was music. The two women talked about their plan to get rescued, and then eventually light conversation began. They talked about work, and how they both ended up at Seattle Grace. Arizona filled Callie in on her military upbringing and about how she had moved so many times in her life since her father was in the military. She lit up each time she spoke of her parents, or of Timothy. Timothy was who Callie had learned to be both Arizona's brother and her best friend. From the stories she was being told, Tim and Arizona had a bond much like the one she and her sister Aria used to share years ago. Callie felt a tinge of jealousy as she listened to Arizona speak of her brother. She missed Aria very much. But she knew that her family would most likely never accept her lifestyle.

When it was her turn to talk, she told Arizona about her family as well and how they had disowned her the moment they found out that she had been seeing a woman. Arizona sympathized with Callie, as she had known several people who had been through a hard time when their family didn't accept them. She wasn't sure how long she had been listening before she drifted off to sleep. The mix of Callie's voice, and the falling rain seemed to relax her like she had never felt before. Callie pulled the blanket over their bodies and snuggled into the blonde before letting nature's music lull her off to dreamland as well.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

The calming storm turned much more violent. The wind made a howling noise that woke Arizona from her sleep. She noticed Callie still fast asleep next to her. She had never really looked at her before. Not closely. She was breathtaking. Arizona thought that she was this one type of person and now she felt beyond stupid since she knew how incredibly wrong she had been. Callie was her savior. She wasn't sure how long they would be stuck here, but she was glad that she had Callie through this. She stayed looking at the sleeping Latina until she fell back to sleep.

"No. We have to get out of here. We have to go now. Please. Help me!" Arizona said with a panic. She spoke loud enough that Callie bolted upright from her sleep. Looking around Callie didn't see anyone that Arizona could have been talking to and looked back at her. Arizona's arms were thrashing around, as she talked through her nightmare. "Arizona, wake up. You're having a nightmare." Callie gently shook her several times until blue eyes flashed open. "Wh-what happened?" She said in confusion. "You were dreaming." Callie explained. Suddenly the blonde started to cry hysterically. Her entire body shaking. "We're going to die here. Nobody is coming to help us. They would have been here already Callie. They will never find us." She said through falling tears. Callie placed both hands on Arizona's shoulders and shook her. "Stop it! They _will_ find us. They _will_ come. They _will_. Don't think that way. We have to stay calm and think positive. This is no time to start panicking. Ok? We are going to make it out of here. You will go back to your girlfriend and we will be the kick ass surgeons we were before this happened. This isn't the end to our stories. Our stories do not end like this." Callie said seriously. Grabbing Arizona's chin to face her every time the blonde tried to look away.

"Carley." Arizona said. The name sounding almost foreign. "Her name is Carley." "Your girlfriend?" Callie asked. "Yeah. I bet she is so worried about me. She stresses bad enough and not hearing from me this long…. I'm sure she is a nervous wreck." "How long have you two been together? If you don't mind me asking." Callie asked. "Almost 2 years. We met right after I got my position at Johns Hopkins. She worked in the medical records department at the hospital. When I got offered the job at Seattle Grace, she told me she wanted to see where our relationship could go, so she wanted to come with me. I said screw it and threw caution to the wind. And she moved with me." Callie felt something she couldn't quite explain. Was she jealous? Over a woman she had never met? Over Arizona's relationship with a woman she had never met when only a day ago she couldn't stand Arizona Robbins. She was practically her arch enemy. No. Not possible. She wasn't jealous. She was in her own world, and didn't realize that Arizona was talking to her. "Callie?" Arizona tried again. "Huh? Oh sorry. What were you saying?" "I was asking if you have someone at home waiting for you." Callie shook her head as if that were the most ridiculous question ever. "Oh no. I haven't been committed since—"Since Sam?" Arizona interrupted. Callie's jaw dropped and her eyes went wide. "How do you? What?" Callie was seriously confused. How could Arizona possibly know about Sam? Maybe Lexie figured it out and the way rumors spread at their hospital, it wouldn't surprise Callie that it had gotten back to Arizona. "Well obviously this is a very small world. You see, Carley—""Callie!" "Torres!" "Oh my God!" Callie screamed as she heard Mark and Derek's voices. "I'll be right back." She said before running outside of the cave. "Mark! I'm here!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. Mark and Derek appeared through some bushes. "Torres!" Mark said as he came running towards her at full speed, stopping only to throw his arms around his best friend. "Cal. Thank God you're ok. I was so worried. Derek and I have been walking all night, looking for you. We found the airplane and when I didn't see you, I hoped you had found a place to stay safe." Mark hugged her with all his strength. "Are there any others? Alive?" She asked, almost afraid to hear the answer. "We all made it, but Owen had some really bad internal injuries and head trauma. It was just too much. We lost him last night." Derek said. "Poor Cristina. She must be a wreck. But everyone else is ok?" "Yes, we have all been so worried about you though. Did anyone else make it over here?" Derek asked and Mark added, "Arizona?"

"Arizona is alive. She's hurt pretty bad, but she will be ok." She looked down and noticed that Derek's hand was bandaged. "What happened to your hand?" Derek pulled it against his chest instinctively. "It was smashed in the crash." "Derek, that's your scalpel hand. You need to let me check it." Derek shook his head. "Once we get you and Arizona settled with the others, you can check it out. But we need to get some type of camp set up before we run out of daylight." Callie led the men to the cave where Arizona was laying on the blanket. "Everyone is alive. Except Owen. We lost him. But we are going to go with the others, ok?" Callie said as she, Mark and Derek walked inside.

Derek carried the supplies, while Mark helped Callie carry Arizona. IT was so much easier than moving her alone. Callie walked over to Cristina, who was sitting off by herself, leaning against a tree staring out into the distance. "Cris, I am so sorry about Owen. Are you ok? Can I do anything?" The women stayed silent for what seemed to be minutes before speaking. "I hate airplanes. Why didn't we just take the train? Or drive? I am so confused." Cristina said. She never looked at Callie. Instead she kept staring off with a blank look. "I'm going to go see if I can check Derek's hand. But I'll be right over there." Callie said. Before she was out of earshot, she heard Cristina say, "I'm glad you're not dead." Callie smiled and said, "I'm glad you didn't die either."

"I'm going to go help Derek and Mark gather firewood and set up some sort of signal for when the planes come looking for us. Will you be ok?" Callie asked Arizona. She shook her head and offered a small smile. "Yes. But hurry back." Mark, Cristina and Meredith looked at each other and then back to the pair. The last thing they had heard was the two doctors couldn't stand the sight of one another, and now it looked as if they were a couple. When did this happen, they all thought. "Let's go Cal." Mark called out to her. She bends down and squeezed Arizona's hand. I'll be back soon. I promise." With a nod from the blonde, Callie took off with the guys.

"There are still more supplies in the plane. We need to gather up anything we can use and find a better form of shelter. Who knows how long we will be here." Callie told them. "She's right. We can't spend another night like we did last night. That storm was horrible." Derek agreed. "Ok, let's go find some empty bags to put supplies in and check out that empty cave we saw over by the waterfall. We need to see if that water is drinkable too." Mark said. Callie led the guys towards the half of the plane that she and Arizona were in. "Jesus. The smell." Derek said, holding his nose. The smell of all the dead people that had been sitting in the heat for the time since the crash had grown almost unbearable. Derek asked if the radio worked, but Callie quickly let him know that she had already tried. "I can't believe that we are the only survivors. What are the odds?" Mark said, rummaging through suitcase after suitcase. "Check in the front where the flight attendants keep the food and drinks. We need to make this our last trip here if at all possible. If we think this place stinks now, just wait another day or so." Derek said as both Callie and Mark agreed. "Callie, gather all the pillows, blankets and clothes that you can find."

Once all the supplies were gathered, the three doctors headed back towards camp. Lexie, Jo and Alex had just finished gathering firewood. "We found this." He said, gesturing towards the stack of wood they had found. "That stack is still wet, so I'm going to spread it out over there in the sun to dry it out faster. Jo and I are going to go check the other half of the plane to see if we can use anything. There were some ropes and cables from where they strap the luggage. It might come in handy." He explained.

"Ok, we are going to check out that cave we saw before the storm yesterday." Mark said to the couple before they took off. "Cal, are you coming?" Mark asked, but he saw Callie had sat down next to Arizona. "Or not." He mumbled once he realized she wasn't paying him any mind. "Looks like it's just us." Derek added. "I'll go with you. I'm going crazy just sitting here." Lexie said as she stood up. Callie pulled the blanket down to look at Arizona's leg. "The swelling is already going down. That's great. We need to give you more antibiotics. How's the pain?" She asked genuine concern in her tone. "It's not too bad, but I could use something to take the edge off." Callie could tell that she was hurting more than she was admitting to. "Ok, here. Drink this water too. You're going to get dehydrated if we aren't careful."

"Did you find enough supplies?" Arizona asked. "Enough to last for a while. But they are bound to find us before we run out. Derek and Mark said there is a waterfall somewhere near by. Once your pain meds kick in, we really need to find a way to go was up. I'm cleaning your wound the best I can, but it's not clean enough." Arizona swallowed the lump in her throat. In order to get clean, she would need to take her clothes off. And she was dying for a shower, but naked… in front of Callie? The thought made her stomach do somersaults. "Ok" was all she could manage to get out. "Can we go before the others? I don't think I want to be showing my lady bits to Mark Sloan. He's seen enough nakedness in his lifetime." Arizona said, rolling her eyes.

About an hour later, Callie was helping Arizona hop towards the water. Pushing some bushes out of their way, the sight in front of them caused both women to gasp loudly. "That's probably the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." Callie said. "Very beautiful." The blonde added. The waterfall was easily 15 feet tall and there was a large pond with a thick row of bushes all the way around it, making the area very secluded. There were rocks spread out in random places inside the water. "Over there. We can sit you on that rock and I can uh, help you. If you need me to that is." Callie suddenly felt nervous. Almost like a teenager asking someone to prom. "Yeah, I mean I will probably need your help." The blonde said with a gulp. She also felt really nervous. She couldn't remember the last time she felt the butterflies in her stomach the way she did in this moment.

Callie got Arizona over to the edge of the water and sat her down. "We can undress here. It will be much easier than doing it in the water. You can um, keep your underwear on, like a bathing suit you know, to be more comfortable." Callie stuttered. "Ok" Callie lifted Arizona's shirt over her head and her mouth went dry almost instantly. Black lace underwear, with light pink trim hugged the blondes most intimate parts in all the right ways. If they weren't in this position, the sight would definitely turn her on. Hell, even in this situation, the sight before her was turning her on. "Let me um, get this off so I can help you into the water." She said pulling her own clothing off, leaving herself standing in a deep purple set. Callie could have sworn that Arizona was checking her out as she had the feeling of someone staring at her. You know, that feeling you get when you just feel like someone is watching you, only to turn and catch another person looking at you like a piece of chocolate cake. The blonde tried her best to look anywhere other than Callie's practically naked form, but she was failing….miserably. "You ready?" Callie asked, before pulling Arizona to stand the best she could so she could remove what was left of Arizona's pants. Arizona held on to Callie's shoulders while she felt the material slide down her legs. The feeling of Callie's hands on her thighs gave her chills. Callie looked up and brown eyes softened when they met blue. Arizona turned to look towards the water, breaking their stare, and Callie stood. "Here we go." She said, pulling Arizona's arm around her neck yet again. The water touched their skin, and it was almost instantly relaxing. "Is it too cold?" Callie asked, looking at Arizona. "No. It feels amazing." Callie situated Arizona on the rock, and cupped her hands together to scoop up some water, pouring it over Arizona's torso. The water glistened off her neck and chest, Callie licked her lips at the sight. Arizona noticed the way Callie had been looking at her and the blonde found it harder by the moment to avoid staring back. Arizona reached down to rub her leg, and suddenly she slipped. Her body went sliding down the rock, but at the last second, Callie caught her. "I got you. You're ok." She said, but suddenly her foot slipped on some algae under the water. Callie's body fell against Arizona's body, pressing their torsos flat against each other. Callie's started to lift herself up, but she felt a hand on her back pulling her to stay still. Looking into blue eyes, she felt her heart begin to beat in her throat. Her pulse growing rapid by the millisecond. She didn't even try to fight the urge that she was feeling. An urge that she hadn't expected to have, but knew she wasn't strong enough to fight. "Arizona." She said softly, and then began to lean down. Their lips were millimeters apart when suddenly they heard the voices of Lexie, Meredith, Jo and Cristina. "Cal!" Cristina yelled, and quickly both women pulled apart before they were caught in the very compromising position there were in. "Hey! We came to shower too." Cristina said.

With one last look at Arizona, and a silent apology for the interruption, Callie went back to cleaning the wound on Arizona's leg as if nothing had been brewing between them seconds before. But little did both women know, something _had_ happened. Something _neither_ of them even realized yet.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

In a normal everyday life, a week is nothing. It flies by without evening noticing how quickly it passes. You start the work week, absolutely hating Mondays, and before you know if, Friday night is here and you're enjoying a few drinks at the bar with your friends. Your life consists of work, sleep, friends, social media and entertainment. All the things that we all take for granted. Now take away all of those things, and drop yourself smack dab in the middle of nowhere, with no type of civilization besides the same people all day, every day and you will find yourself on a level of boredom that you have ever been in your entire life.

That is how long it has been now since the plane carrying the doctors of Seattle crashed on this deserted island. 7 long, emotionally exhausting days. And there had not been even a glimpse of someone searching for the group. Some were beginning to lose hope while others remained positively hopeful in order to survive the ordeal. "If I eat one more bite of fish, or drink one more drop of coconut milk, I will commit suicide. Which is depressing considering the fact that I survived an airplane crash, and die from suicide." Cristina said. "They aren't coming for us. I bet they are already burying empty coffins, and Webber has already hired a new Cardio surgeon. For fucks sake, they better not be taking all of my cool surgeries!" She added.

"Oh shut it Yang! They aren't going to leave 9 of the country's best surgeons as missing. They will come for us." Alex snapped at her. "I just don't understand why they haven't come." Jo said, tracing random patterns in the sand with a stick. "The emergency tracker must have been damaged in the crash. Otherwise they would have traced the signal by now." Derek said, hoping he was right, and they hadn't given up on finding them. "Yeah, we have to stay positive. Turning on each other isn't going to make this any easier. So everybody just chill out." Meredith said, walking over and sitting down next to Derek and taking his hand. "I am not giving up, there is now way. Zola needs us, so we have to make it through this. We have to." That declaration made the entire group nod. They all had reasons to want to be found, but none of them had a child waiting at home like Derek and Meredith did. They had been to hell and back to be able to adopt Zola. The moment she had been admitted in the hospital and the married couple were doing their initial exam on her, the little girl quickly found herself in the middle of both surgeons hearts. They hadn't given it entirely too much thought before setting things into motion to make the adoption official. Sure, they had been through a lot, and some of the times had been quite a strain on their marriage, but neither would change a thing. They came out stronger as a married couple, and found out that there is no greater love than the one you share with your child.

"You'll see her again Mer." Cristina said, noticing that a tear had rolled down the cheek of her best friend. "She will be right there waiting for you guys to get back. But you can bet your sweet asses that she is enjoying her time with Bailey, and eating up all the attention that she is sure to be getting. She's fine, and we all know it. Bailey is always itching to get her hands on Zola to scratch her baby wanting itch." Meredith smiled at her words, and Cristina went back to looking through a magazine she had found in the wreckage.

Callie looked over to Arizona and smiled. The two women had grown incredibly close over the past 7 days. Ever since they were interrupted by their friends, they hadn't been alone long enough for the situation to arise again. Even if secretly both women had hoped that the group would have been even 5 minutes later to the swimming hole, they didn't say anything about what they both knew could have and probably would have happened. The sexual tension between the pair was so thick, it could easily be cut with a knife. When Callie cleaned the wound on Arizona's leg, her touches lingered a little longer than necessary. When Arizona asked Callie to help her up, or hop somewhere, she held on to Callie a little tighter than she needed, or would ask for Callie's help at times that she truly didn't need it. They had spent hours among hours talking about their lives. They found themselves alone, away from the group more often than not, and they were quickly growing extremely close. They weren't the only ones that knew they were getting so close… the group had had several talks about the pair, and as normal, the group had already placed bets on how long it would take before the two women ended up going at it like bunnies in one of the caves.

"I can't take it anymore. I'm losing my mind here. I need to cut! I NEED blood all over my hands." Cristina said, breaking the silence. The group of doctors had turned the cave into their temporary home, and their nights were spent sitting around a campfire talking, or eating the fish they had caught. "I think tonight calls for a drink. I know we are all on edge, so a drink will make us all feel a little better." Mark said, standing and walking into the cave only to return with a bottle of brandy they had saved from the crash. One of the passengers had a suitcase full of alcohol, and the group couldn't have been happier. Especially right now with spirits running really low. "None for me." Arizona said, raising up her hand in protest when Mark went to hand her the bottle. "Oh come on blondie. Live a little." Mark said, once again extending his arm to hand her the bottle after taking a swig himself. She looked over at Callie, and after Callie winked at her, Arizona said, "What the hell." Before passing the bottle to Callie who quickly did the same.

"What is the first thing you are going to do when you get home?" Jo said to no one in particular.

"Oh that's easy. I'm going to—" Cristina began, but everyone yelled in unison, "WE KNOW, WE KNOW." Cristina rolled her eyes, finding all of her 'friends' to be annoying as hell. "You know what? You can all kiss my ass and then fuck off." She tried not to, but she ended up letting a laugh slip out, know

ing that it was funny how they all knew she was going to easily say that she would be cutting the second they returned home.

A few hours passed, and more alcohol than they planned was consumed. Callie knew that she couldn't drink another drop, because the more that she drank, the more the desire for Arizona grew. The group had all been sitting around the fire that the guys had built right before the sun had gone down. Arizona and Callie had somehow ended up sitting on the sand right next to each other, and Arizona's head was resting against Callie's shoulder.

"Ok, so I can't sit here any longer, and frankly I don't know how you guys haven't said anything either, so I'm going to point out the extra - large elephant that is in this circle and ask the lesbians a question." Cristina said, catching both Callie and Arizona's attention.

"What Cristina?" Callie asked, preparing herself for whatever loaded remark or question that she was certain she didn't want to hear.

"Back in Seattle, you and Alabama were are good of friends as Superman and kryptonite. And now, you two are practically snuggling over there. What gives? And more so, what happens when we get home and you two are all in love and the fact that Arkansas has a girlfriend comes up and blows up the bubble you are floating in. " She asked.

Leave it to Cristina to point something out that would surely make the women uncomfortable. Turning the evening into nothing but awkward silence. Callie pushed the blanket that she and Arizona had been sharing moments ago to the side and stood up. She picked up one of the small bottles of liquor that had been sitting in a suitcase and headed towards the place where they would 'shower'. "Cal! Come on, ignore Yang. You know she has no filter!" Mark called out to her. But it didn't do any good. She was already angry. Or was she embarrassed because she had been caught? Caught falling for a girl that already has a girlfriend and that as soon as they are found, Arizona will go back to hating her. Yeah, that's what it is. She knew that Arizona was only close to her right now because of where they were. The woman had made it clear that she couldn't stand her only a matter of moments before the plane fell from the sky. And she would surely go right back to those feelings once she was home and in the arms of her girlfriend. Walking through the bushes, she opened the bottle to the tequila she pulled from the suitcase and took a long swig. God that tasted so good she thought to herself. She walked towards the water and sat down, looking over the water. Wondering how long she would be stuck here. Wondering if she would ever get to operate again, or set a bone. She had told Arizona that there was no way they would die this way, but no she wasn't ever sure she believe that herself anymore.

Taking another sip from the bottle, she jumped as she heard a noise coming from behind her. She spun around quickly to find Meredith and Arizona. Arizona had her arm around Meredith's neck to help with her balance. Her leg was healing, but it was still quite a way away from being even ok. "What are you—" Callie said, quickly standing up and walking over towards the two women. She was quickly concerned about Arizona walking all the way over here. Sure, she had helped her do the same thing, but Meredith was not exactly physically strong. "I asked her to bring me. I needed to talk to you." Arizona said, interrupting Callie. "About what?"

Before Arizona could answer, Meredith excused herself to give them some privacy. She didn't want to be around to witness what she had a gut feeling was sure to happen. "If you need any help getting her back to camp, just call out for me. I'll come help you." Meredith said.

"Thanks Mer. I appreciate it." Callies said, slipping Arizona's arm around her shoulder and neck. "Come on, we need to get you sitting down and the weight off that leg." "Callie, I'm fine. Really." Arizona tried to argue, but she didn't stand a chance. Callie cleared a spot and gently set her down. "Are you hurting?" She asked, genuinely concerned. "No, I am ok. I just needed to talk to you. And I wanted to talk to you alone. The way you stormed off wasn't exactly fair. I couldn't just come after you even though I wanted to. So I had to ask Meredith to help me, and that doesn't exactly have the same effect that it would had I came alone. And I needed to talk to you. What Cristina said—"

"No. What Cristina said was right. You do have a girlfriend, and, and you and I are just two people that are leaning on eachother because of the stress we are under. I mean we hated each other for Christ sake. And I know that I'm feeling things… things that I know will only get me hurt in the long run once we get back home. So maybe Cristina was right… maybe I should just—"

"Callie Torres! Shut up! Stop saying those things." Arizona said, pushing herself up the best that she could and holding on to the tree to move towards the pacing Latina. "You do not know what—"

"I won't shut up Arizona. Because I know that I am right. I am always the one that gets hurt. I am always the one that lets people in too quickly and then I am the one that gets their." Callie couldn't finish her sentence. All she knew was that suddenly she felt like she was flying. In the middle of her rant, Arizona pulled her body into hers and pressed her lips against Callie's. Callie's first reaction was to pull away, knowing that Arizona had a girlfriend and that Callie was only going to be the 'other' woman. But the way Arizona's soft lips felt against her own made her body go weak. She didn't have the strength to pull away. When they finally parted for air, Arizona leaned her forehead against Callie's. "you aren't the only one that could get their heart broken. I feel things too. I'm feeling so many things for you and I'm trying to figure out how to deal with all of it, but I do know that I wouldn't want to be on this island with anyone else. You have taken care of me, held me when I needed to be held and cry. You have made me laugh when I didn't think it were possible. You are not the person I thought you were, and I want to spend so much time talking to you about all of this, but right now…. Right now all I can think about is kissing you again."

Callie's eyes moved from staring at pink lips, to locking with blue. "Then kiss me again." She breathed out softly.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_The feeling of Arizona's lips on my own was enough to practically send me into a hormonal spiral out of control. Her lips were softer than any lips I had ever kissed, and it was like our bodies moved together to lyrics from an unsung song. I was almost too afraid to open my eyes in fear of this all being a dream. And if this is a dream, I don't want to ever wake up. Because this dream was perfect. I have a beautiful woman in my arms, and in this moment, the two of them were all that mattered. Arizona didn't have a girlfriend waiting for her and Callie wasn't doomed to get her heart broken. Even if this was a dream, she was going to enjoy it for a long as she could and keep hitting the 'snooze' button on her imaginary alarm clock. _

"_I could kiss you all day." Arizona said softly, their lips only millimeters apart. "Well it's not like we have a lot of other things to be doing right now." Arizona said with a smile before leaning in to kiss Callie again. Their kiss started out slow and soft, but grew more passionate by the second. The desire that I had been fighting over the last week had become too much to handle and I was finally giving in. We kissed for what felt like hours, and finally I had to pull away. So many things were running through my mind and I needed to ask questions, because I desperately needed answers. Arizona looked at me, and my worries must have been written all across my face. "What's wrong? Did I do something?" Arizona asked me, touching my cheek with her hand softly. _

"_No. You didn't do anything. But I… never mind." I said, trying to find the right words to ask a question that I was scared to know the answers to. "You can't just say never mind. I can tell something is wrong. But I can't try to make it better if you don't tell me what it is that is bothering you." Arizona asked me, once again trying to pry it out of me. I knew I had to come out and say what it was that was bothering me, even if the answer could be the end of whatever this was that hadn't been able to truly begin between she and I. "Ok, I'll just say it. Uh, what am I? Like what is this? Between me and you? Once we go home. You have a girlfriend, and I know that I am feeling things for you… strong things.. but I don't want to be the girl you had a fling with on the island because you were lonely and missing your girlfriend." I let out a deep breath, feeling like a huge weight had been lifted from my chest. But the feeling of relief was quickly replaced with the feeling of fear as realization set it in as Arizona was fixing to answer. _

"_Callie, I know that this situation is stressful, and I know that neither of us expected this to happen.. I mean I definitely didn't expect this to happen, but it did happen. It IS happening. I have feelings for you too. I don't know where we are going with this, and I don't know what to expect, but I do know that want to take this ride with you. We are in the middle of who the hell knows, but yet the only thing I have been thinking about is you. Not when we are getting out of here, even though that would be amazing, all I think about is you. You make me feel things that I have never felt before. And I know that is a cliché. People say that all the time. But in my defense… I actually mean it. You make me feel like I am seeing life through someone else's eyes. I feel like I am just now discovering what a crush, or romantic feelings are. Even though we are in one of the most miserable situations we will ever experience in our lives… I am glad that I am here with you through it. And I feel it too. I feel so many things for you. I can't say what the future holds, because being stuck on this island just goes to show us that we have no clue what can happen in the blink of an eye. But I understand if you want to stop this." Arizona looked deep into Callies eyes, and Callie thought she could see all the way into her soul, but Callie had been hurt before too many times, so she needed to be more guarded. And she needed to know that Arizona wouldn't run back to Carley the minute they were found. "I feel so much for you, but I have had my heart broken really badly before. And I haven't felt these things for anyone in so long, but the big question here is, what do you want Arizona? You live with someone back home, and she is probably worried sick about you. I need to know, what do you want." Callie felt a tear roll down her cheek, and brushed it away. She hadn't even realized she was crying until then. _

_Arizona let out a deep breath. She looked away from Callie and her eyes focused on the water in front of her. "Tell me about Sam." Callie didn't expect those words to come out of her mouth. "Um." She was the one that broke your heart, wasn't she?" Callie nodded. She hadn't talked about the person that ripped her heart out in years. She didn't know where to begin. "What do you want to know?" She finally asked. Arizona turned to face Callie, her hands finding the other womans and laced their fingers together. "I loved her. I really loved her. I had always known that I was a lesbian, but my family is very religious so I hid it. I figured I would spend my entire life hiding it. Until one spring break in college. When I met Sam, everything changed. We instantly clicked and the first night we met we spent hours just talking. She lived so far away and me in Florida, but that didn't matter at the time. We spent every minute together that week. After spring break was over and it was time to get back to the real world, we talked every chance we had. I went to see her a few times, and she came to Florida once." Callie took a minute, looked around and wiped another tear away before continuing. "I loved her. And I knew it. So one night I went to my parents house for dinner, and I told them everything. I told them that I had met the most amazing woman in the entire world, and that I planned to ask her to marry me. I was THAT sure of her and of us." Callie's tears were falling faster now, and Arizona reached up to wipe them away. "It's ok, you don't have to tell me this… you can—" Callie cut her off, for some reason she wanted to tell Arizona everything about her life, and she wanted to know everything about Arizona's. "No. It's ok. I want to tell you." "I flew there to see her and surprise her. But when I got there, she wasn't home. Her roommate Carley opened…" Callie stopped talking as realization hit her. "Carley." She mumbled. "Your Carley? That was Sam's roommate. That's how you know about Sam?" Arizona nodded. "That's how I know about Sam." She confirmed. "You already know all of this. Then why are you asking me?" Callie asked, feeling stupid for even talking about it. "No. No. Sam never told Carley what happened. She said she never told her how the two of you ended. Just that one day she was not with you any longer." Callie didn't want to continue, but for some reason she felt like telling Arizona everything. "After Carley told me that Sam wasn't home, I told her where Sam could reach me, and went to check into a hotel. Later that night, Sam showed up. I knew right away from the look on her face that she wasn't as excited to see me. She told me she had met someone. A male someone, and she didn't plan to, but had fallen in love with him. That was the last time I had heard from or about her. Well, until right before the crash." Arizona whipped her head around. "What do you mean?" Callie explained how Sam had contacted her for medical reasons, and she had not responded and then the crash happened. Arizona felt a tinge of jealousy run through her body. What if Callie saw Sam again and all of the old feelings came rushing back? But how could she feel jealous when she had Carley at home? _

"_I need to know, if you think that we need to stop whatever this is. Because I can't handle getting my heart broken, especially if it can be avoided." Callie said finally. _

"_I feel things for you Callie, I really do. And I didn't expect for this to happen, butat the same time, I know Carley doesn't deserve to be hurt this way. Even if I know how hard this will be now. After this… after how I will go back to just seeing you at work… I think maybe we should wait." Arizona wanted to take the words back the second they left her lips, but it was too late. She didn't have a chance to say anything else Callie stood up. "I need to help you get back to camp." Callie tried to keep herself from crying more than she already was. "Callie please." Arizona began. But suddenly Mark came ripping through the bushes. "Callie! A plane! There's a plane coming!" "What?"! the women said in unison. "Hurry, we have to get back to the beach." He scooped Arizona up into his arms as Callie led the way back towards the water. Derek, Meredith, Lexie, Cristina, Alex and Jo were all jumping up and down, yelling and waving their arms around hoping to get the planes attention. The fire was lit that they had prepared in the event a plane had come looking for them. "Mark set me down." Arizona said, and he did before joining the others. What felt like forever, but had only been a matter of minutes, a helicopter from the national guard touched down on the lone beach. The group was pulled on board and wrapped in blankets. Crying and smilng lined all of their faces. The flight to a hospital on the mainland semed to drag on, but soon the group touched down and were quicly rushed off into individual rooms. Callie watched Arizona until she was pushed around a corner and out of sight. After the initial exam, all of the rescued surgeons unanimously agreed they wanted to be transferred to Seattle for further treatment. Being back home with their hospital family seemed to be the best option for them all. And the easiest way to cope with things that had happened as well. _

_The next morning Callie woke up, opening her eyes and trying to focus on her surroundings. The familiar smells, the room, it was all a peaceful feeling of home. She heard a noise next to her and turned to see Bailey reading the monitor and jotting down notes on her chart. "I never thought I would say that I am happy to see your face, but I surely am." Bailey said with a smile. "You had us all in quite a scare around here." Callie sat up in her bed and stretched. How is everyone?" She asked. Really wanting to know how Arizona was, but she forced herself not to ask specifically for her. "Everyone is stable. All of you are extremely dehydrated and we want to keep you for 24 hours for monitoring, but otherwise you are well. You had some angels watching over you out there, that's for sure. Dr. Robbins leg suffered some extensive damage, but they are having Dr. Chang look at her first thing tomorrow. We are hopeful that she can keep the leg, and with some serious physical therapy, she will regain all mobility in it."_

"_Dr. Chang? The man that still believes in the "let nature take its course" treatment plan? No. No Way!" Callie threw her legs over the side of the bed, pulling the wires off of her chest. "I'll treat her myself." Bailey stepped in front of her, stopping the angry woman from standing. "Torres are you crazy? You just survived a plan crash for Christ sake. You are going to stay right here in this bed and get better. You can't help Dr. Robbins or anyone if you don't get yourself better first. If you are so persistant, I will speak to her and bring you her chart. Ok?" Callie seemed to calm down after Bailey said that. She nodded her head. She wanted to go check on Arizona so badly. She already missed the blonde more than she had expected to. Bailey gathered her papers and walk out of the room. Mumbling and shaking her head. "Stubborn ass woman. Trying to get herself killed." Just as Callie closed her eyes with her head against a pillow, a knock on the door made her re-open them. A blonde headed woman that Callie quickly remembered was standing in the door. "Callie?" She said shyly. Callie sat up straighter. She didn't expect to see this person and she wasn't sure how to react. "Carley?" _

"_I didn't know if I should be in here, but I felt like I owe you a ton of gratitude. You saved her, and for that I can never repay you. If there is anything I can do, anything please let me know." Carley said, stepping closer to Callie's bed. "Wow. You still look exactly the same. It's such a small world." Carley added. "Yeah, really small." Callie mumbled. "But there's no reason to thank me. I'm a doctor. And every single one of us would have done the same thing. Saving lives is what we do. You don't owe me anything. Really." "Well, thank you again. For bringing her back to me. I thought I had lost her forever. That she was dead. And I can never find another Arizona. She is one of a kind." Callie smiled sadly. "Yeah…she is." _

_Carley smiled, squeezed Callie's hand and walked out of the room. Callie fell back onto her pillow yet again, covering her face with her hands. How was she supposed to want a woman so badly when it would result in breaking Carley's heart. Life was just so fucked up. The universie had to have been out to ruin her life. Why? Because she was certain she had fallen for Arizona during their time on the island, putting love at the edge of her fingertips only to rip it away in the form of the sweet and kind Carley. Pushing the call button, Callie waited for the nurse. Shortly one appeared and Callie asked for something to help her sleep and let the medicine over take her. She just wanted to be asleep so she could escape the pain and confusion she was feeling. Thoughts of the kiss they shared moments before the rescue filled her mind as she drifted off to sleep. _

_Down the Hall_

"_Can I get you anything? Is your leg hurting? I can tell the nurse to bring you some more pain medicine?" Carley asked Arizona. The blonde had seemed off. Sure, Carley knew that she had just been through something extremely traumatizing and she didn't expect her to act like the happy-go-lucky person that she was prior to the accident, but it was something else. Something about the way her girlfriend stuffed up when Carley touched her, or how she turned her face everytime she tried to kiss her, that told Carley that it was something else. Something about the way her girlfriend stiffened up when Carley touched her, or how she turned her face everytime she tried to kiss her, that told Carley that something had changed between them, and she had noticed it the minute she layed eyes on her girlfriend. No, her girlfriends body had come back to Seattle, but her girlfriend was gone. But she told herself that in time, she would come back and things would go back to normal. _

"_Knock, knock." Bailey said as she popped her head inside the room. "Sorry to disturb you Dr. Robbins, but I needed to talk to you on behalf of Dr. Torres." Arizonas eyes lit up at the sound of Callie's name, and even if Carley didn't catch it, Bailey certainly didn't. Then again, not much got passed Bailey. "Oh, ok. What about Cal… Dr. Torres?" Arizona said, trying to hide her eagerness. "Dr. Torres was requesting to look over your charts. She had asked if it would be ok if she reviewed your case since she would be returning o work soon." Arizona smiled, but tried her best to play it off. Callie wanted to know how she was. She still cared, and that made Arizona's heart beat a little faster. One more thing Bailey noticed on the vitals machine. "Um, yes. She was keeping a close eyes on my leg in the island. I would feel comfortable with her reviewing my case. Did you bring the forms?" Arizona said, playing as calm as she could. With a raised eyebrow, Bailey handed her the charts. "So you want to relieve Dr. Chang of his services?" And place Dr. Torres as your Orthopedic doctor of choice?" Bailey asked, alreay knowing the answer. "Babe? Are you sure? Dr. Torres needs to rest after all that you have went through. Don't you think?" Arizona signed the charts, and shook her head. "I'm sure Dr. Torres knows her limits and since she is familiar with my case, I feel more at ease having her take over." Arizona said, brushing off the look Bailey was giving her. "Ok then. Dr. Torres will be in to see you tomorrow. Get some rest doctor."_

_Bailey walked straight back towards Callie's room, and walked in to toss the chart down on the bedside table, making a loud clapping sound. "Jesus! What the fu—" Callie yelled as the sound filled the room. "What the hell Bailey?" She said, giving Miranda a go to hell look. "I don't know what funny business you two were up to out there in the middle of God knows where, but don't let your romantic feelings get in the way of doing your job to the best of your ability." _

_Callie pretended to be shocked and offended at Bailey's words. She knew that the woman had figured it out already, but Callie wasn't ready to admit it to herself, much less someone else. She looked down at the chart and swallowed. She knew that if she opened this chart, there woud't be any turning back. No, opening this chart meant she was opening something else as well. Her heart…. _


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Being a patient is horrible. But being a patient and a doctor in the hospital that you are almost known as a God in is torture. So when Callie walked into the apartment she never thought she would see again, she let out a breath she had been holding for far too long. She walked deeper into the apartment and took a good look around her bedroom. Entering the restroom she went over to the sink and splashed some cold water on her face. She took a long look in the mirror. Her face was burned from all the hours in the direct sun. Her hair was dry and needed some deep conditioning. Her hands sat on either side of the sink, just staring at herself. How did her life get so out of control so quickly? She had to be back at the hospital in less than 2 hours to check on Arizona, and her stomach was doing summersaults. She wanted to see Arizona, needed to see her. She felt like part of her physically ached from missing her. After being with her non stop for so long, all she wanted was to be near her. She truly wanted the best for Arizona, so that really was part of the reason she was doing this. She gathered some clothes and stepped into the shower. Standing under the spray, she let the thoughts of Arizona and herself fills her mind. The way the water ran down her face, her neck and across her breasts as Callie helped rinse her hair were vivid images. She had to open her eyes to make the thoughts settle down. Once she was dressed she grabbed a much, much needed cup of coffee and walked out. In the hallway, mark stepped out, picking up the newspaper by his door. "Torres? Where are you headed?" He asked, confused as to where his friend could possibly be going such a short time after being discharged from the hospital.

"I'm going to work. I need to stay busy, and I have a patient." She said, pressing the button on the elevator. "What? Are you crazy? You need to rest Cal. None of us are ready to be working." Mark stepped towards his best friend right as the doors opened. "Mark, I have to go." Callie stepped into the elevator and rolled her eyes. God she hated how well Mark knew her. "She has a girlfriend Callie. She is taken. She is only going to hurt—" Mark didn't get to finish his sentence before the doors closed. Callie was beyond grateful that she didn't have to continue that conversation. Callie leaned her head back against the wall. She knew that Mark was completely right, but it didn't stop her. She was drawn to the hospital, as if she had no free will. Arizona was in that building and she needed to be there.

It took her almost a good half hour to get into the locker room once she was stopped in the hall several times by staff giving her their best, and basically wishing her well. She couldn't change into her scrubs fast enough. Once she was head to toe in her doctor gear, she stepped out towards the nurse's station. She reached over and grabbed Arizona's chart, and opened it up. She saw April Kepner walking and asked her to run new x-rays on Arizona. She wanted to make sure that everything was done the best for Arizona. She read over the notes that Chang had written in the chart while walking towards her office. She wanted to go over everything, and while waiting on the xrays she had put a rush on, she checked her email and voicemails. She had completely forgotten about Sam and the consult until she heard her ex's voice on her message inbox. So many memories were pulled to the front of her mind when the soft sound of her vocals filled her ears. She still had no clue how to handle this situation and she made a mental note, as well as a real one to call the woman back and see what she could do for her situation. The time passed quickly, or so it seemed, as she read through email after email and then April was standing in her doorway with the new xrays. "Here you go Dr. Torres. These are the scans on Dr. Robbins. Everything looks pretty great judging by the looks of these. You must have worked your magic out there."

Accepting the folder, she thanked the intern and slid the slides up to the light board. She was happy to see that she would have good news to give the blonde. She knew that it was now or never, and stood from her desk. She set out for Arizona's room and before she knew it, she was on the opposite side of the wall from the woman. She intended on opening the door, but instead she was frozen in her tracks. She knew the woman she had been unable to stop thinking about was on the other side of that door, and she wanted nothing more than to walk in there and wrap her arms around her, but that wasn't an option, because Arizona wouldn't be alone. Nope. She would be there with Carley. She didn't think she could handle seeing them together, but her need to see Arizona over powered her fear and she doubled up her fist and wrapped on the door. The sound of Arizona's voice saying, "Come in" was enough to make Callie's stomach jump into her throat. Pushing open the door she almost chickened out and ran the other direction. Back to her apartment to escape the chance of her heart being subjected to the pain she was already going through.

"Dr. Torres! Thank you for coming. I hope you are feeling better." Carley said standing to shake the doctors hand. Callie was avoiding looking at Arizona's face. She feared she would crumble at the sight of her. That she would declare her undying love for the blonde, only to be slapped by her girlfriend and shot down by Arizona. "It's no problem. And I am well, thank you." Callie sat the chart down on the table and looked up. Right before she spoke, a cell phone rang, causing all three women to turn towards the object. "Excuse me, it's work. I'll be right in the hall babe." Carley said before leaning over and kissing the blonde on the lips. Something that felt like knives stabbing Callie in the heart. She knew what could happen when she came here. She just thought it would hurt a lot less than that. Arizona saw the look on Callie's face. She wanted to grab the woman and hold her tight. To tell her that she never wanted to kiss Carley or anyone other than her ever again. But she couldn't do that to Carley. No, that would be the wrong way to go about this. But before she could get a word out, Callie went into doctor mode. "So, I reviewed your chart and the new xrays. The infection in your leg is getting immensely better. We are out of the woods. You. I meant you are out of the woods. Now I want to set you up with some physical therapy. It will be intense, but after you complete it, you should have full use of your leg." Callie scribbled something into the chart, and moved to the side of the bed. Her heart began to race instantly being this close to Arizona. When Callie pulled the blanket back, she felt Arizona's hand over her own. "Callie." She began. "Don't." The Latina said softly. "I'm not strong enough to hear you say it. I know. … I know you have a girlfriend. One that obviously loves you, and I'll get over whatever that was, but you have to give me some time." The woman spoke so softly it was almost a whisper. But once more, Arizona spoke. "Look at me Callie. Please." Callie looked up, her brown eyes locking with blue. "I am so sorry for all of this. I have wanted to see you… to talk to you since the moment we were found. There's so much we need to talk about. I just don't know what to say. We can't just pretend like—"Arizona was unable to finish her sentence when Carley came walking back into the room. The pair pulled their joined hands apart quickly. "Sorry about that. I had to make sure they had I covered so I could be here." She said, taking her place back at Arizona's side, not noticing the way both Callie and Arizona tried to avoid staring at one another. "What did I miss?" She asked, completely clueless.

"Not much. Arizona is going to start physical therapy, and in 10-12 weeks, she will be back on her feet… good as new. I am going to order some medication to help with the pain and swelling. I'll come back—"Callie heard a knock at the door and all 3 women turned when April poked her head inside the door. "I'm so sorry to interrupt, but Dr. Torres? A Samantha Bennett is here to speak with you." Callie swallowed hard. She had barely made it through being in this room, and now she would be face to face with her ex. She saw Arizona staring at her from the corner of her eye, and chanced a look at her. She could have swore, she saw jealousy in those blue eyes. But once again, Carley spoke up. "oh my God! Sam is here!?" Callie closed the chart and walked towards April. "I wrote a script for some meds. Please make sure Dr. Robbins is placed on them immediately. I'll be back to check on her in a few hours."

"Yes ma'am." Callie was almost out of the room when she heard Arizona call her name and she froze. Turning around she looked at her once more, hoping to hear her say something like, "Don't go." But instead, when she turned around she saw sadness in Arizona's eyes and she sadly said, "Thank you." It was like a light switch flipped on. She wasn't going to hear what she wanted from Arizona, and the sooner she accepted that, the sooner she could move on and get over the pain she was feeling right now. "You're welcome. See you later." And with that said, she left the room. Callie wanted to run to the nearest on call room, curl up and cry herself to sleep. But she couldn't do that. No, as if what she just went through wasn't hard enough, she had to go face the second woman of the day that had crushed her heart.

April led Callie towards her office where she had taken Sam to wait. Brushing off her lab coat and running her fingers through her hair, she bit the bullet and opened the door. Sam was sitting in the chair by the window, looking out watching the hustle and bustle of the busy streets. "Sam." Callie said only the woman's name, causing her to turn around. When she did, Callie's jaw dropped. If it were possible, Sam looked exactly the same way she had in college. Except her hair had a bit of blonde highlights with a few strands of gray in it. "Hi." Was all Callie was able to force out? "Wow. You look incredible." Carley said. Callie didn't even know what to say. She wanted to ask her so many questions, but she knew that there really was no point. Instead she walked over and reached out to shake her hand. "Can I give you a hug?" Sam asked shyly. Callie just nodded, and then Sam stepped up towards her and wrapped her arms around Callie. The way it felt to be in her arms felt nice. Mostly because right now Callie just needed to be held, and also because it took her mind off of the way it felt to be in Arizona's arms. And even though she and Arizona were not together, she felt like she was cheating on the woman. Of course that was ridiculous. Arizona was probably in the arms of her girlfriend at the very moment. The hug lasted a little longer than expected, but Callie didn't mid it oddly enough. Instead, she almost didn't want it to end.

Pulling away, she smiled a real smile and walked towards her desk. I am sorry you had to wait so long. Things were really crazy for a while there." Callie said, gesturing for Sam to take a seat across from her desk. "Oh God, don't even apologize. I heard what happened to you guys, I am just so glad that you are ok." Callie heard her phone vibrate, and glanced at it to see that it was a text message from a number that she didn't recognize. She hit the button on the side of her iPhone to lock the screen, and focused her attention back on Sam. "I know you have your hands full right now, and I am so sorry for adding to your plate… but my daughter Tina… she needs your help. And when I set out to find the best orthopedic surgeon, I was blown away to learn that you were that person. It's incredible Callie. I'm so proud of you." Sam finished. She pulled out her phone, and pressed a few buttons before handing it over to Callie. A photo of a little girl wearing a leotard was on the screen. "That's Tina. She's a gymnast. Her whole life revolves around it. They diagnosed her with bone cancer a little over a year ago. We did all the treatment plans they recommended. Until they said we were out of options. The radiation… the chemo… it wasn't helping and she spent more time in the hospital then she did at home. They basically told me to take her home and enjoy the time I had left with her. But I can't do that Callie. I can't just give up and watch my old child… my baby, die. I can't toss my hands up and surrender. Not while there is still a breath inside of me." She finished talking, and the tears were running freely down her cheeks. She reached for a tissue that Callie offered her and asked, "Do you have any kids?"

"Oh no. I uh, never got serious with anyone after well… us." Callie didn't realize how ridiculous that sounded until right this moment. She quickly tried to explain further and to make her sound less like a psychotic woman. "I mean, I have dated, had a few relationships even. I just never got serious with someone, not with all my school and work I meant. And now I'm rambling." She tucked a hair back behind her ears and instantly wished she could take back the word vomit she had just spit out. "I owe you an explanation Callie." Sam began to say, but Callie feared she didn't want to hear that. She didn't think she could handle hearing it. Not yet. Not with her heart being in pieces the way it is right now. "No. You don't. That was years ago. The past is the past. Right now, let me see what I can do to help your little girl. Here is my personal cell number. If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to call me. Anytime. And for now, let's set Tina up with an appointment to get all new lab and scans. I like to see recent images so I can make a game plan. Just a second." Callie picked up the phone and called to the scheduling department and set Tina up for the following day to get a full work up. After hanging up, she wrote the information on a piece of paper and handed it to Sam.

The two women stood up at the same time and walked towards the door. "I will see you tomorrow then?" Callie asked. "Actually, Tina is with her dad tonight. He flew in to see her, especially with all that is going on." "Oh." Was all Callie could say, unsure of what the woman wanted Callie to say to her. "We aren't together; we haven't been for the past 7 years. I have my own hotel room. Hell we can't be in the same hotel most days. Anyway, the point of this ramble is to ask you if you would like to grab a drink tonight. Catch up." Sam stood there, nervously awaiting what she was certain would be a shoot down, and fidgeting with the gold bracelet she was wearing. The gold bracelet Callie quickly recognized. Callie reached out and ran her fingers across the piece of jewelry she clearly remembered buying back in college. "You kept it." Callie said softly. The two women looked into the other's eyes. "I did. It is the most beautiful gift I have ever been given." She replied, sounding very sincere. The women both seemed to be traveling down memory lane, unaware of the set of eyes that had watched them closely.

"How's 8:30? There's a place across the street Called Joe's. It's a regular hangout for a lot of the staff. I was going to get a drink anyway. We could meet there…if you want." Callie said. Surprising both Sam and herself with her answer, she smiled when Sam took her turn to talk. "See you then." The woman said with a wink, once again hugging Callie. Callie gave April the information for the next day and went back inside her office. She had watched Sam walk away and shut the door to her office, shutting the outside world out. She rested her body against the door once it was closed and blew air out, puffing her cheeks. "Oh boy." She said to no one. Her phone once again, alerting her of a new text, so she walked across, remembering she had received one earlier from an unrecognized number. Opening the message, her heart felt like fell to her feet. The message said:

"I don't know what is harder. Watching you walk out the door, or not being able to follow you. Arizona XOXO."

The second text was from the same number. Callie wasn't sure she should open it. Against her better judgment, she read it.

"Enjoy your date tonight. I know I don't have a right to be jealous, but I can't help it. See you tomorrow Calliope"

Callie dropped her phone on her desk like it was burning her skin. "How the hell does she…" Callie asked herself. She started to type a response but instead she stood up and walked towards Arizona's room. Outside the door she could hear voices. Arizona and Carley were talking loud enough that their voices could be heard rather than easily.

"Then they hugged and Sam walked away. I swear, Callie was drooling the entire time while she watched Sam walk away. It's so obvious that hose 2 are nowhere near over each other. "Carley said, smiling as if she had just figured out a cold case files. Callie almost pressed her ear against the door, but felt that would be too ridiculous. "I'm sure they are just meeting about her daughter. Besides, Callie wouldn't just forgive Sam after the way things ended between them. Carley I need to tell-"Arizona said, trying to come clean.

Callie's jaw dropped. Arizona was going to tell her. But once again the damn cell phone rang. "Hold on Arizona. It's your parents, so I have to take this. But I promise once I'm done, we will get through whatever you have going on right now."

Callie moved away from the door, just as Carley pulled it open. "Oh, Dr Torres. I'm on the phone with Arizona's parents. I'll be right in." She said before resuming to her conversation. Arizona saw Callie and tried to wipe the jealous look off of her face, but failed miserably. "Callie? What brings you back? The blonde asked coyly. Callie shut the door and walked over to the side of the bed. She hadn't said a word, so Arizona spoke again. "Is everything ok?" "Don't! Don't sit there and pretend you didn't text me 15 minutes ago and wish me well on my date, or whatever the hell it is. You don't get to make those comments to me. I told you how I felt. I poured my heart of o you. I fell for you on that island. I didn't care if I was ever found. As long as I had you, I didn't need anything else. I know they say that traumatic circumstances make you realize things, or have ephinays, but whatever. I fell for you. And I know you fell for me too. So tell me. Tell me you didn't. Tell me why I should walk out that door right now and never comes back. Tell me to stay." Arizona opened her mouth to say something; while Callie's heart beat so hard she thought she might faint. But before the blonde could speak, in came Carley. "Hey babe, your parents leave for their flights in an hour." Carley. She looked back and forth between the two women who seemed to be having a stare off. "Did I miss something?" Carley asked. Callie and Arizona were silent, eyes locked on each other. After a few more seconds, Callie spoke. "I was just leaving. Have somewhere to be." Pausing once more, all her hopes waiting on those pink lips to speak up, and when they didn't...she heard Arizona suck in a sharp breath, but it was too late. She jerked the door open and walked as fast as she could to her office. Once inside, she locked the door and collapsed on her couch. Tears rolling and cries shaking her body. She felt like she meant nothing to Arizona. And now she was furious. But not at Arizona. No, she was angry at herself. She knew she shouldn't have let her guard down. Because every time she let someone in they crushed her heart. She was determined to get home as quickly as possible and to drown herself in tequila.

Grabbing her purse and cell phone, she headed out. But when she was walking down the hall, she saw Sam approaching her yet again. "Oh, hey. I was coming to ask you a question." Callie just stayed silent. "I have some free time now.. so I was wondering if you wanted to grab a bit to eat before we have drinks." Sam fidgeted nervously. "Um…" Callie was so torn. One hand she wanted to be alone and let herself close up into the safety of her apartment and cry and drink alcohol until the pain was gone, but something inside of her snapped. "Sure. I have to go change first since I don't exactly want to go in my scrubs. I can meet you there." "Or I could just walk with you… if you don't mind. Callie simply agreed and they walked together down the hall. But just as they were passing by Arizona's room, Carley opened the door. Callie's eyes met Arizona's but Arizona quickly turned her attention to focus on the woman with her, while her girlfriend spoke excitedly. "Sam?" "Carley?" Sam said excitedly." "What are you doing here?" Sam asked. "Oh my girlfriend is a doctor here, and currently is a patient. Come here, you have to meet her." Callie suddenly felt sick. She was smack dab in the middle of a real life soap opera script. The women walked inside the room, Callie made sure to stay outside the door, picking at the window seal out of nervousness, but staying in ear shot of the women.

"Honey, this is Sam. The one I told you about from college. Sam this is my girlfriend Arizona Robbins." "It's a pleasure to meet you." Sam said, reaching to shake the blondes hand. "Same here." Arizona said, eyeing the woman up and down while she spoke to her old friend. Carley said, "Hey, when visiting hours are over, I'll be heading home. Would you like to come over? We could have some wine, catch up." Carley offered. "That sounds perfect, but I kind of have plans already tonight." Sam said, pointing over her shoulder toward where Callie was waiting.

Callie was waiting… Arizona shifted in her bed, wanting to scream at the top of her lungs that Callie was hers. But of course she couldn't do that. No, she bit her lip so hard that she tasted blood. "Oh. That sounds fun. Just like old times huh?

"We shall see." Was all Sam said, and Arizona felt suddenly nauseous when she caught the wink that Sam gave Carley. She couldn't sand the thought of Sam and Callie being together. She couldn't stand the thought of anyone begin with her besides herself. No she had to fix this… she just didn't know if it was already too late or not….


End file.
